The World belongs to us
by MrsKanshoku
Summary: The Gazette - AoRuwa. Uruha s'enterre à l'approche des hivers. Sa plus grosse erreur fut de laisser Aoi partir. Face à un dilemme, il se relève de sa chute et tente d'expliquer les raisons de sa dépression à Aoi. Ce dernier va-t-il le reprendre ?


**Genre **: One-shot Yaoi (qui n'atteint même pas le lime, désolée, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois). J'espère que vous aimerez quand même~ !

**Pairing **: Aoi x Uruha

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazemen s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, et je juuure que je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le monde appartient à ceux qui se relèvent**_

« Mh… »

Uruha se réveillait, doucement, lentement. C'était une belle journée d'hiver, et, ayant oublié de refermer ses rideaux – encore une fois –, la lumière blanche et lumineuse du ciel l'avait réveillé. Il neigeait. Ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer, dans une bourrasque de vent qui le fit sursauter, quelques flocons qui fondirent sur sa peau brûlante. Il avait de la fièvre, depuis plusieurs jours, et le froid lui fit du bien. Pour un instant, seulement.

Il alla dans le salon, et posa les yeux sur une feuille de papier, maintes et maintes fois lue. Peut-être même que des larmes de l'auteur avaient fait gondoler le papier. Oh, bien sûr, Uruha avait pleuré aussi, mais par amour, par respect maladif aussi, il avait jeté la tête en arrière et laisser les larmes glisser dans son cou. Et il avait crié.

_« Cher Uruha, _

_Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : pauvre idiot._

_Cesse donc un peu tes enfantillages, tu n'as plus l'âge pour ça. On sait que tu as du mal à guérir, on sait que l'hiver ne te réussit pas du tout, mais s'il te plaît, fais donc un effort pour le groupe._

_Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être comme tu es, mon cher idiot d'Uruha, tu sais bien, nombriliste, incroyablement égocentrique etc etc. Je ne peux pas te blâmer, je ne suis pas un ange non plus. Mais je t'avais pourtant demandé de faire de ton mieux, d'aller chez le médecin ou chez un psy._

_Tu sais, Uru, moi j'en peux plus de tout ça. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, et à chaque hiver tu te renfermes un peu plus sur toi-même. Les fans peuvent bien te pardonner tes bouderies, rapport à ta belle gueule, mais moi qui te connaît, intimement je te le rappelle, je ne t'excuse pas. Mais alors pas du tout. J'en ai marre de devoir faire l'intermédiaire entre toi et les autres, de passer l'éponge quand tu raccroches brusquement en entendant ma voix, à chaque fois que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, et que je me demande si tu es toujours vivant, si tu as encore recommencé tes conneries ou je ne sais quoi. Tu te plais à m'inquiéter, c'est ça ? Mais je ne suis pas Kai, moi. Je ne suis pas un modèle de patience. Alors soit tu me dis ce qui se passe, soit…Enfin, tu le sais bien._

_Ou alors non, tu ne le sais pas. As-tu au moins écouté tes messages ? J'ai du t'en envoyer une douzaine, depuis que tu t'es cassé de la répétition, sans rien dire, il y a deux semaines ! Penses-tu seulement à nous ? Crois-tu que nous avons le temps pour toutes tes bêtises, là ? Eh bien non. _

_Ecoute, je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre d'écouter la voix de ton répondeur, et marre d'insulter la femme de la messagerie vocale, sur ton portable. Vraiment, je suis à bout._

_Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est ensemble qu'on a peut-être plongé dans la routine… Essayer d'autres personnes pourrait être un choix tout à fait raisonnable, non ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, rappelle-moi. Quand tu pourras attraper le téléphone, quand tu auras une once de lucidité._

_Salut._

_PS : Essaie de prendre soin de toi, au moins. Kai se demande si tu manges bien. Moi je sais la vérité, tu ne manges pratiquement rien, tu bois de la bière quand ça va un peu mieux et de la vodka quand ça ne va pas du tout. Et tu fumes. Comme un pompier. Rappelle-le, au moins, tu lui dois ça, c'est le leader._

_Aoi. »_

Ecrite sur une feuille de brouillon, où quelques notes étaient effacées à la gomme. Elle était sale, il y avait des ratures, et parfois son stylo bavait. Cela aurait presque pu faire sourire Uruha, si ce n'était pas une lettre de rupture. Il l'avait reçue une semaine auparavant. Et ça l'avait étonné qu'Aoi en soit l'auteur. Ça n'était pas son style. Même quand il allait mal, Aoi faisait toujours des efforts de présentation, sans se laisser fléchir ni déboussoler. Ecrire sur une feuille abîmée et déjà utilisée… Ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment à bout. Uruha se remit à pleurer, un peu par habitude, et par tristesse croissante, aussi.

Parce qu'Aoi avait toujours raison. Il soupira et passa la main sous son canapé, dans un geste étonnamment familier. Il tâta quelques instants, avant de retrouver la bouteille de vodka entamée la veille. Il pesta : elle était tiède. Mais il l'ouvrit tout de même et la finit en de longues et douloureuses gorgées. Il passa la main sur son ventre, le pria d'avaler tranquillement l'alcool et se leva. Déjà titubait un peu et ouvrit son frigo. Il n'y avait plus rien. Voilà. Uruha était donc face à un dilemme. Sortir ou se laisser crever, lentement mais sûrement ? Il alla plutôt se laver. Et d'abord régurgiter la vodka dans la cuvette, accrocher ses mains au mur et pleurer encore, parce que sa gorge le brûlait et qu'il en avait marre. Parce qu'il croyait que l'alcool pouvait lui faire avouer ce qui le tourmentait depuis toutes ces années. Au début, il avait pensé ne rien dire, et puis au fil du temps, il s'était dit que… Que parler était futile. Que de toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait et qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer, et ce n'était sûrement pas quelques paroles réconfortantes qui allaient réparer le passé.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler du passé maintenant. Même après quatre ans. C'était bien trop dur, pour lui, de parler de cette magnifique journée, et du brusque contraste que…

Uruha secoua sa tête pour oublier, et ses cheveux châtains se collèrent à sa peau humide et à ses lèvres enduites de bile. Il sentit monter une seconde nausée, mais préféra basculer sa tête en arrière et coller son corps au carrelage froid de la baignoire. Il pensait à Aoi. Il pensait tout le temps à lui. Bien plus fiévreusement, ces deux dernières semaines. Il pensait à ses lèvres pleines et à son sourire enjôleur, à sa langue qui triturait son piercing, à ses doigts rendus rugueux par la guitare, qui caressaient le corps mince de son amant.

Quatre ans.

Quatre ans foutus en l'air à cause d'une nuit. Une vie foutue, une confiance foutue, à cause d'une seule nuit. Une seule nuit dans toute une existence. Uruha se reprochait souvent sa mémoire d'éléphant. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu tout oublier et vivre heureux, se fondre avec joie dans le corps d'Aoi, pour l'éternité, le meilleur et le pire, et tout le tralala.

Il prit une rapide douche, s'effondra dans la baignoire. Syncope. Comme souvent ces derniers jours. Le froid, peut-être. L'approche de ce cruel anniversaire. Après, il irait mieux. Jusqu'au prochain hiver. Uruha ne se releva qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, crut qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre la douche en sentant un filet chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Il passa le doigt dessus, ne s'étonna pas plus que ça en s'apercevant que c'était du sang. Le blond fit un choix, celui de sortir. A la pharmacie, et puis passer à la supérette se racheter quelques aliments quelques petites choses. Et de l'alcool. Surtout de l'alcool.

Pour essayer d'oublier un instant qu'Aoi l'avait quitté.

Il enfila un boxer, et, par masochisme, alluma son répondeur pour la centième fois, et réécouta le message d'Aoi.

_« U…Uru… C'est moi. Oui, ENCORE moi. Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Tu m'as fait basculer directement en messagerie… Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est ça ? Je t'ai blessé ? Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que la meilleure solution serait de nous séparer. Pour ton bien. Je ne… Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, celui dont tu as besoin. Si j'étais cette personne-là, tu irais mieux, non ? Tu… Oh et puis merde. A plus, Uru… Je… Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, et je t'aimerai, de loin, quand tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut. Prends soin de toi._ »

Uruha mordit ses lèvres, laissa le sang couler de sa tempe, sans l'essuyer. Se souvenait vaguement qu'il était nu, essayait d'oublier qu'il avait froid et que la chair de poule s'incrustait dans son corps. Il passa la main devant ses yeux, alla s'habiller. Mit par habitude des lunettes de soleil, lissa sa crinière du plat de la main, essayait de l'embellir. Bien que ses cheveux châtains, si brillants au naturel, paraissaient ternes et sales, sous la lumière crue de son dressing. Il referma sa veste de costume en frissonnant.

Il se sentait tellement sale…

Il osa à peine adresser un signe de tête à la concierge, lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble. Contempla un instant la neige, qui s'amoncelait dans la rue, nonchalante et paisible. Etouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsque les flocons se collèrent avec violence sur sa peau fiévreuse. Foutu vent. Foutu vent, se disait-il. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir ? Qu'il était con. Il était aussi con que l'avait hargneusement décrit Aoi un soir d'hiver, il y a deux ans. Uruha s'en souvenait bien, il avait du ramener son amant tout seul parce qu'il avait bu, et quand ce dernier avait repris ses esprits, il avait supplié Uruha de lui pardonner. Uruha se souvenait. De leurs mains entrelacées et de sa voix plaintive. Des vêtements qui avaient glissé au sol, et Uruha regardait ailleurs, ne pouvait pas encore excuser sa conduite. Son amant l'embrassait tantôt sauvagement, tantôt timidement. S'était justifié et avait tendrement baisé sa mâchoire crispée par la colère. Alors ils s'étaient regardés, en chiens de faïence, et Uruha s'était jeté dans les bras d'Aoi. S'était laissé prendre dans la joyeuse tourmente du sexe, et avait laissé Aoi réaliser ses fantasmes les plus incroyables. Oh que oui, il était con. Et naïf.

Il n'entendit pas le cri de la pharmacienne lorsqu'il montra d'un doigt distrait sa tempe ensanglantée. Il avait mal, certes, mais ce n'était pas insoutenable, il avait eu pire. Les doigts qui se tordaient en plein concert, ses propres colères qui l'amenaient à se casser des phalanges contre les murs du studio… La violence d'Aoi, quand ils s'engueulaient tous les deux à propos du silence d'Uruha. Mais c'était la douceur de son bien-aimé qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Il se disait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il n'était qu'une salope, qu'une… Qu'un chien.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur, il faut vous reprendre ! »

La petite pharmacienne avait un visage d'enfant rieur. Mais ridé. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et tamponna ses yeux. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il sanglotait. Comme un grand bébé. Elle appliqua doucement une compresse imbibée de désinfectant contre sa plaie et Uruha mordit ses lèvres en sentant l'antiseptique agresser sa chair à vif. Grogna lorsqu'elle colla un scotch sur le tissu humide. Tout cela, c'étaient des douleurs normales, il aurait pu expliquer à la pharmacienne, minuscule et sérieuse, perchée sur son tabouret comme sur un trône. Son trône. On ne pouvait pas expliquer la souffrance à une reine, voyons. Il secoua la tête en se moquant de lui-même.

« Ça va aller, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure. Peut-être serait-il préférable de consulter un radiologue, car vous êtes tombé, non ? Ça m'en a tout l'air, en tout cas. Vous avez peut-être une commotion, vous prendrez rendez-vous, d'accord ? Allez, essuyez vos larmes, vous êtes bel homme mais les hommes pleurent seuls… »

Il acquiesça, impressionné et vulnérable face à ce babillage incessant. Comment tant de paroles pouvaient-elles sortir de la bouche d'une si petite femme ? Elle ressemblait à sa mère. Il la salua en s'inclinant bien bas, cassant son corps maigre en deux. Elle lui jeta un petit sourire contrit.

« Les blessures d'amour guérissent moins vite que la plaie de votre tempe. Soyez courageux, Monsieur. Tout finira pas s'arranger, si l'on se relève. »

Il réfléchit beaucoup à ses mots. Il réfléchissait encore lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il mangeait un vrai plat, et qu'il avait laissé l'alcool de côté. Alcool qui avait envahi son buffet. Uruha secoua la tête, assez longtemps pour voir des étoiles et sentir une nausée arriver. Mais il ne vomissait plus. Il ne pleurait plus. Il se leva brusquement, et décida d'être fort. D'obtenir le monde, de reprendre Aoi des bras d'un quelconque individu.

« _Relève-toi, Uruha._ »

Un message clair et net envoyé par Ruki. Il en avait reçu du même genre de la part de Kai, en plus attentionné, et de Reita, agrémenté d'injures tout à fait inapproprié pour la situation.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était en bas de l'immeuble du guitariste. Sonna longuement à l'interphone. Aoi était quelqu'un de très carré et organisé… À cette heure-ci, il était en train de prendre sa douche, à coup sûr. Seul ?

« C'est moi. »

Sa propre voix le surprit, peut-être même plus que l'exclamation étouffé d'Aoi qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'empêchait de réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, il fallait tout avouer. Sortir ses cartes, peut-être perdre la partie, mais qui s'en soucierait ? Il ne voulait pas laisser une seule nuit dans son existence gâcher un seul jour de plus.

Aoi lui ouvrit brusquement la porte, et ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre, se redécouvrirent, s'aimèrent et se détestèrent à la fois. Aoi était habillé à la va-vite, et des gouttes glissaient de ses cheveux. Sa bouche était entrouverte, non pas béate mais surprise par l'arrivée impromptue de son amant. Ses magnifiques yeux noirs, profonds et envoûtants, fixaient la compresse accrochée à la tempe d'Uruha. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement, tandis qu'Aoi reculait. Uruha se rapprocha davantage, claqua la porte sans baisser le regard. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, ne connaissaient ni l'issue de la bataille, ni son gain. Ils se contentaient de s'affronter du regard, totalement hypnotisés par leurs beautés respectives. Les dents d'Aoi grincèrent, ce qu'il faisait souvent pour retenir une phrase embarrassante. Uruha brisa, le temps d'un battement de cils, la distance qui les séparait. Il posa sa joue sur la joue d'Aoi et la caressa du bout des doigts. Ils tremblaient tous les deux. Ne faisaient pas encore intervenir les mots. Seul ce langage corporel, séducteur et bien plus digne de confiance comptait. Aoi se laissa finalement tomber sur la moquette avec un gémissement plaintif.

« Uru, tout est dit, ne me provoque pas comme ça alors qu'on n'est même plus ens… »

Uruha coupa la fin de la phrase en plantant son index sur la bouche du guitariste brun. Il fit non de la tête, du regard. Sursauta lorsque la bouche rouge comme une cerise mûre s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer le doigt du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants longs comme l'éternité, assis par terre comme des perdus, Uruha penché sur Aoi, Aoi lui mordillant le doigt. C'était bon, tranquille, mais aussi… Très troublant. Uruha sentait le désir venir, mais ne le laissait pas entrer. Pas encore. S'ils se perdaient maintenant dans les méandres de la chair, leur couple n'aurait plus aucun sens.

« Non, Aoi… Rien n'est dit. Il faut que je te parle. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir, avant de lâcher le doigt d'Uruha avec un léger bruit de succion. Promesse de tant de moments tendres qu'ils pourraient partager après cette explication. Uruha se sentit envahir par une confiance qui ne lui avait jamais été accordée. Ils s'aimaient, ne voulaient plus se perdre. Aoi émit un soupir avant de se lever, d'attraper la main d'Uruha et de le jeter sur le canapé. Le blond se sentait prêt à se débattre, prêt à refuser le moindre geste sensuel, mais le brun s'allongea simplement sur lui. Un chat paresseux qui voudrait se reposer sur le corps de son maître n'aurait agi autrement. Mais il n'en était que plus désirable, ainsi offert à toutes les tentations. Uruha, bien qu'énervé par cet homme sombre et calculateur, se sentit l'aimer davantage.

« Tu te rappelles, le jour où on s'est mis ensemble ? »

Aoi hocha la tête avec un sourire aérien. Ils s'en rappelaient tout deux, bien sûr. C'avait été un après-midi magique, avec des déclarations et des rires qui fusaient. Leurs lèvres s'étaient unies l'une à l'autre, en souriant, toujours, et quelques heures plus tard, leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et leurs corps entremêlés ne se décrochaient pas l'un de l'autre. Tout avait été si parfait… ! Uruha aurait du se douter que tout bonheur était accompagné d'un malheur. Il commença alors à parler, d'une voix si morte qu'Aoi se raidit de tristesse. Raconter leur bonheur, leur premier instant intime sur cette voix monotone, c'était le blesser. Mais de plus en plus, Uruha sentit son amant se détendre contre lui ; il se préparait à l'apothéose de cette journée. Il se doutait que tout cela avait un rapport avec les nombreuses dépressions, colères et pleurs d'Uruha à l'approche de l'hiver.

Quand Uruha était parti de chez Aoi, repu de bonheur et d'amour, il faisait déjà nuit. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte que les coins où il passait étaient réputés pour être des nids à agressions. Il ne s'en n'était pas soucié…

…Jusqu'au moment où il s'était fait attraper. Deux mains qui lui tenaient les bras, les forçant à se tordre d'une manière inhabituelle. Uruha avait gémi de douleur, et une main s'était alors plaquée sur sa bouche. Il s'en était mordu la lèvre, et un léger filet de sang coulait. Ça avait beaucoup excité le troisième, qui, jouant du couteau sur la gorge d'Uruha, avait décidé de lui faire payer son inattention.

Uruha avait beaucoup divagué, avait laissé son esprit s'envoler, tandis que des lambeaux de vêtements tombaient, et ne suffisaient plus à cacher sa nudité. Oui, il était dans un champ de fleurs. Il était avec Aoi, et ils se tenaient par la main. Il était avec Aoi, et ils se tenaient par la main. Il était avec Aoi, et ils se tenaient p…

La vérité était toute autre. Uruha s'efforçait de ne pas crier, de faire semblant d'être évanoui, mais les sursauts de dégoût qui le traversaient l'avait trahi. Il avait serré les dents, avait mordu ses poings. N'avait pas osé émettre un gémissement lorsque la lame du couteau avait effleuré sa peau diaphane et l'avait marqué d'un '' X '' tendancieux. La bête du diable ? La pute, la salope, la chienne. Ces mots-là revenaient souvent dans la conversation des trois hommes. Ce n'était qu'humiliation, ça allait passer. Ils paieraient. Un jour ou l'autre. Il s'autorisa à pousser un hurlement étranglé lorsque, plaqué contre le mur, il avait subi la pire, des humiliations. Contraste effrayant entre son après-midi. Amour et violence, gémissements et sang, un et trois. Ils l'avaient laissé pour mort. Étaient partis en le raillant, en se moquant de sa fine silhouette et de ses allures de jeune vierge frêle. Ah, comme il avait pu en cauchemarder, de ces ricanements ! C'était comme un frisson désagréable qui paralysait son dos. Aussi désagréable que la sensation de la lame glacée contre sa peau encore brûlante par le plaisir. On l'avait aidé, Uruha ne savait plus qui, un homme, une femme, il se souvenait juste de ce regard effrayé. La seule personne qui l'avait aidé. Avait prestement tendu un manteau et s'était enfuie. Uruha avait bredouillé un vague merci, la bouche envahie de bile. Il était lentement retourné à son appartement, avait fermé la porte à clef, avait pris un bain et bu jusqu'à l'ivresse.

Aoi sanglotait, le visage dans les mains. De temps à autre fusait une tendre insulte, le reproche de ne pas en avoir parlé, des mots d'amour, parfois. Uruha ne l'ignorait pas, mais préféra continuer son histoire en lui flattant les cheveux. Il se justifia alors sur le fait de ne pas avoir voulu être touché pendant un mois, prétextant une soudaine timidité, inconcevable après leurs premiers ébats. Que pendant plusieurs mois, il avait exigé qu'Aoi se rende chez lui plutôt que l'inverse, qu'ensuite, même si l'appartement de son amant était à vingt minutes à pied, il venait chez lui en voiture. Il expliqua que chaque hiver lui redonnait le sentiment d'être nu et seul dans cette ruelle sale. Il s'excusa encore et encore. Sur ce ton mort qui le préservait de l'horreur qu'il avait subie.

Aoi releva la tête, refusa les excuses et le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai…Pardon, Uru… J'ai quatre hiver à rattraper… »

Il ôta le haut de son amant et traça du doigt le ''X'' presque effacé.

« Je me suis toujours demandé où tu te l'étais faite… »

Il l'embrassa doucement. Alors Uruha pleura. Il pleura cette nuit, son innocence, la perte de temps et l'amour qu'il avait laissé s'envoler, pour se protéger. Il maudit son silence et ses larmes muettes, ses dépressions et ses colères. Il promit d'arrêter de boire, et pleura encore contre le torse d'Aoi. La carapace n'était plus, mais commençait alors une autre protection : celle des bras d'Aoi autour de ses flancs, solide, invulnérable et aimante.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour, ce soir-là. Uruha venait de revivre sa nuit aux enfers, et Aoi comprenait bien ce refus de l'amour charnel. Ils se contentèrent de s'étreindre. De parler de temps à autre. D'échanger quelques baisers et des paroles aimantes. Ils s'étaient enroulés dans quelques couvertures, dormaient par intermittence. Aoi scrutait le moindre des pleurs d'Uruha, la moindre des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues pleines et collaient les cheveux châtains à son visage enfin apaisé. Uruha, lui, admirait le sommeil paisible d'Aoi, leurs mains mêlées et l'aisance que son amant avait de s'endormir au beau milieu d'une conversation.

Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent au studio, main dans la main. Uruha sourit difficilement, et annonça à tous ce qu'il avait raconté à Aoi hier. En moins détaillé, peut-être, ce n'était pas un lieu où l'on pouvait parler librement. Kai se jeta dans les bras du guitariste blond, et pleura un peu, par sanglots douloureux. Aoi l'en remercia du regard et apprécia sa manière d'absorber le chagrin des autres. Le batteur sourit à Aoi, approuvant le fait qu'Uruha et lui se soient remis ensemble. Reita frappa Uruha du plat de la main, pour finalement le serrer dans ses bras, brièvement, en rougissant d'embarras. Il n'avait jamais été facile, pour lui de montrer ses émotions, même s'il connaissait Uruha depuis sa petite adolescence. Ruki, quant à lui, boxa le ventre d'Uruha jusqu'à se laisser tomber comme une chiffe molle sur une chaise. Il avait le regard méditatif des grands compositeurs, mais ses yeux reflétaient la douleur exacte qui s'était trouvée dans les prunelles d'Uruha, la veille. Le couple était impressionné par cette empathie.

Ils rentrèrent plus tard dans l'après-midi, passèrent à la pharmacie. La minuscule femme détailla Uruha et Aoi, et elle fit un gigantesque sourire qui détonnait dans ce visage ridé.

« Vous êtes bien l'exception qui confirme la règle, hein. Votre plaie saigne encore, alors que votre cœur a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, jeune homme, glissa-t-elle en aparté au guitariste blond qui opina du chef.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux, en effet. C'est grâce à vos paroles…

- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se relèvent. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle leva la tête vers Aoi, qui acquiesça dans un gracieuse inclinaison de la nuque. Sans se concerter, ni même se regarder, Uruha et lui ouvrirent leurs mains, et sentir une étrange chaleur les envahir. Ils se sourirent, avant d'entrecroiser leurs doigts. Ils dirent au revoir à la vieille pharmacienne et rentrèrent chez Uruha. Des paroles tendancieuses fusaient, dans les escaliers qui transmettaient par échos leur course folle. Et rien n'aurait pu entamer leur nouveau bonheur. Rien.

* * *

Reviews...? S'il vous plaît ? éoè


End file.
